


Messages

by belle_reve



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Horror, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belle_reve/pseuds/belle_reve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can see them just barely in the corner of your eye. Just shadows.<br/>The longer you look and each time you glance, the closer they come: the longer and deeper they grow. They feast on light, dwelling on the fringe of vision...</p><p>Can you keep yourself from looking? And if they do take the light from your eyes- what do you really lose?</p><p>------------A self-proclaimed Oracle seeks out Castiel to warn him of an oncoming attack, starting a private correspondence between them. Her visions have given Team Free Will many advantages over the oncoming apocalypse- but Dean, Sam, Bobby, even Jo and Ellen have no idea where some of their "dumb luck” comes from...</p><p>-----------When an unknown legion takes siege on people’s identities, even their very souls, it's hard to know if Cas or the Oracle are telling the whole truth to one another...Is the Oracle Pythia a culprit, or an ally?</p><p>Do you dare to close your eyes?</p><p>(Set in season five.)<br/>----------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Click the cover graphic to read the story in Google Docs: the formatting is better, and obviously, formatting/fonts/etc are quite essential to the mood and flow of the story. 
> 
> Each chapter will rate/warn any triggers so no readers have to worry!
> 
> Chapter 1 (i.e. “Messages I”) triggers: some horror, foul language. 
> 
> © M.L.Tracy.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
> The episodes referenced in order as they appear in chapter one:  
> 5th Season  
> \---“Free to Be You and Me”  
> \---“The Rapture”  
> \---“I Believe the Children Are Our Future.”

 [](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1jLX_rg9J3YpmoAvR-kGIBPMq3TOQOpeQND3Fhon9jws/edit?usp=sharing)

 

**You have reached the voicemail of:**

_“I don’t understand- why- why do you want me to say my name-?”_

****

**First Message: Washington D.C., public payphone, 2/7/09**

 

“Hi- ah- you don’t know me, but- my name is Thia. I’m- I have visions. I know who you are, Castiel, and I’ve foreseen an attack coming upon you. Your assailant- he’s like you, but even grander somehow- in my vision, he was wielding a staff and a fish- ‘Israfil’? I’m not sure, but I hope the information helps you-.”

 

**Are you sure you want to skip this message?**

**Skipped message.**

**Are you sure you want to skip-**

 

**Skipped message**

**Are you sure you-**

**Skipped message.**

**Are you-**   
**Skipped message.**

  


**Next Message-**  

**You have reached the voicemail of:**

 

 _“My phoney lies over the ocean!_   
_My phoney lies over the sea!_  
 _My phoney lies over the ocean!_  
 _So please leave a message for me- Thia!”_

**_Waterville, Maine 4/12/2009_ **

 

Beep

 

“Hello.”

He paused.

“I wanted to speak to you but I seem to have the incorrect line.”

 

**You have reached the voicemail of:**

 

 _“My phoney lies over the ocean!_   
_My phoney lies over the sea!_  
 _My phoney lies over the ocean!_  
 _So please leave a message for me- Thia!”_

 

Beep

 

“Thia, I am Castiel. Dean has told me this is a recording device.”

There was another pause.

“--Hello.”

He paused again and there was the sound of him clearing his throat.

“I have found what I was looking for. I must do it at sunrise and it will result in my death.” He repeatedly paused awkwardly after certain sentences. “I am sure you are already aware of that. I was going to wait quietly for morning but Dean has recommended I do what I wish as my last night on earth.”

Hiccup, cough.

“...I drank many intoxicants and then caused panic in a den of iniquity. I made Dean laugh and laughter thought me--”

Slurred words.

“--I _have thought_ of you and I have decided I would like to say farewell. I...thank you for your assistance...and your friendship. They have been a blessing and a-”

Hiccup.

“-joy to me in my rebellion. I wish you all the laughter and love you seek. You are so beautiful, Thia...My blessings upon you. God-”

Hiccup, hesitation.

“-God be with you (wherever He is)...Farewell, Pythia.”

 

 **Are you-**   
**Skipped message.**

  


**Next Message.**

  


**You have reached the voicemail of:**

_“I don’t understand- why- why do you want me to say my name-?”_

Beep.

**Unknown, 3/10/09**

“Cas- Castiel- I--”

Gasping, heavy breathing.

“I’ve seen it, the- Raphael, Raphael touching down. It was- was a gas station, the whole thing will- it _has_ \- exploded- he killed so many people, he just-.”

Shaking voice.

“He didn’t-- he’s so _angry_ and-- _murderous_ \-- so relentlessly organized--please, Cas, _please_ , be careful, please. I- I saw him kill you...or hurt you, your heart-- so broken--so shattered...and I can’t help you any more than that. I’m sorry. Please forgive me. Only so much is... _secure_ here...even this...it’s why I did not use a phone line…The Altars didn’t want me to get involved at all, they won’t allow you to see me and even if you came, Raphael would definitely…”

Pause.

“...The station- the gas station had- it had a sign before the explosion. It said _‘Elm City Gas: Go Colby College.’_ I looked online and found Colby College is in Waterville, Maine, so Raphael can’t be far. Be careful. Please. Call Dean and Sam, get their help, and don’t-- don’t do anything stupid, _please_.”  

 

**Next Message.**

**Are you sure you want to skip this message?**

**Next Mess-**

**Are you sure--?**

 

**_Next message from THIA._ **

**Aurora, West Virginia, 5/13/09**

 

“No- Cas, listen to me- I am not _‘impeding’_ you, I am _protecting_ what is _right_. Look- you- you come from a world where you are forced into extremes- black and white-”

Exasperated.

“-and I _don’t_ mean that literally! I mean it _figuratively!_ You’ve never had free agency before, but now you do. I don’t care what you’ve been told or _‘ordered’_ he is an _innocent_ and if you kill him, so help me, I will send the Altars to kick your ass black and fucking blue!”

Sigh.

“But I know they wouldn’t stand a chance in a fight against you.”

Pause.

“I will _never_ help you or speak to you again if you kill that boy. This- this _isn’t who you are,_ Cas. Think about what you said- think about-- no, try _investigating_ the grays of life! Nature here is never black and white-- (again, _figurative_ here, not literal, okay?)

 

“ _Listen to the Winchesters._ They can help you learn the new responsibilities-- the duties of free agency. Follow Dean, watch Dean, he is a good, good man and he has balanced his life into the gray. If you kill that innocent, Castiel, consider yourself dead to me.”

Second pause.

“ _Figuratively_ , Castiel. _Figuratively_ dead to me- I will never see or speak to you again if you hurt that boy!”

**Dial tone.**

  


**This is the voicemail of:**

 

 _“My phoney lies over the ocean!_   
_My phoney lies over the sea!_  
 _My phoney lies over the ocean!_  
 _So please leave a message for me- Thia!”_

**Cumberland, Virginia 5/17/09, 17:34, JAMES NOVAK.**

“Thia, _do not close your eyes_. Do _not_ close your eyes. As the-.”

**Dial tone.**

 

**Cumberland, Virginia 5/17/09, 6:09AM, WINCHESTER 1**

“Listen, gypsy, greeky girl, _we’re coming_ , just keep Cas _out_ of this shit, okay?  Keep him out of your damn mess.  I have met psychics, and I know there are no damn Oracles or whatever you call yourself!  
  
“Look, now I know that you’ve pulled our asses out of the fire more times than we probably know- but you’ve also been hoarding knowledge-- knowledge that could’ve saved lives- that could have saved Jo and---!”

Angry puff of breath.

 “..Fuck-! Your Altars don’t know what’s coming. There aren’t enough weapons in the world to keep you safe-! I have the bottle fumes, just _don’t close your eyes_. Don’t close them, _don’t_ look in the corner of your eyes-- don’t even glance, alright? That feeds them. _Keep your eyes straight ahead_ , don’t close them--”

Stessed sigh.

“---You’re going to _want_ to look. You’re going to want to see them clearly- _don’t._ The corner of your eyes-”

Clatter, clatter.

“-- _peripheral vision_ \--”

Clump, shluff, clatter.

“Dammit, Sam, I’m talking! Thia, listen, they’re waiting in the shadows there- the perryfal-- perryfalial vision. _Don’t look. Don’t close your eyes._ Cas is--”

Silence.

“Shit!! Sam--- Sam?! Sam, look at me!”

Soft, high-pitched ringing.

“Sammy, open your eyes, open your---!”

Screeching tires.

**Dial tone.**

**This is the voicemail of:**

_“This is Dean’s other-other cell. So...you know what to do.”_

  


**Aurora, West Virginia, 5/17/09, 4:59AM, GYPSY GIRL**

Beep.

“Dean- my name is Thia. Answer your phone.”

 

**This is the voicemail of:**

_“This is Dean’s other-other cell. So...you know what to do.”_

  


**Aurora, West Virginia, 5/17/09, 5:01AM, GYPSY GIRL**

Beep.

“Dammit, _ANSWER YOUR PHONE!_ ”

 

**This is the voicemail of:**

_“This is Dean’s other-other cell. So...you know what to do.”_

  


**Aurora, West Virginia, 5/17/09, 5:04AM, GYPSY GIRL**

Beep.

“Fine-- Dean, Sam, _do not take the US 60 highway!_ Shit- I hope you get this in time-- if you’re _already_ on the US 60, heading west, _don’t close your eyes_. _DON’T._ Keep looking _straight ahead._ AVOID PERIPHERAL VISION. DON’T-- just _DON’T_ look in the corner of your eye. They’re there already. They’re swarming. Get here if you can- but I’m---”

Gulp, suppressed sob.

“--too far along. Lost, it’s over. For me. I can feel the light leaving. Seeping and bleeding and leaking and _slithering_ …”

Speech slowing, slurring lazily.

“The light...is..leaving...keep...keep the-- light in your eyes. Don’t--.”

Strained groan.

“DON’T LET THEM TAKE THE LIGHT FROM BEHIND YOUR EYES.”

 

**Dial tone.**

_**[Continued in Messages (II)]** _

 

  _ ** **©** M.L.Tracy.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Israfil is the Islamic name for the angel Raphael. I did some research so I could refer to Raphael without the character, Thia, realizing who/what Raphael himself is- but of course, Castiel recognizes all the cultural attributes of his brother.  
> In certain parts of Catholicism, the archangel Raphael is depicted holding a staff or scroll in one hand and a fish in the other (it’s a reference to [the Book of Tobit](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Book_of_Tobit).
> 
>  
> 
> [[Source]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raphael_\(archangel\))  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------  
> I really enjoyed experimenting with this new format- I think it really contributes to the mood and flow of the story. Please let me know what you think of this new format! ^_^ (Too confusing? Too repetitive? Etc)
> 
> I'll assure you once again that each chapter will rate/warn any triggers so no readers have to worry =) Following chapters may fall under "Mature" due to sexuality, violence, and horror (mostly psychological horror).
> 
> So, action, adventure, mystery, horror, maybe definitely some romance too, hee hee!
> 
> Inspired by two things:  
> \----Cas’s original voicemail message and an unrelated quote I ran into on Tumblr. 
> 
> See [my site](http://be-boheme.tumblr.com) for extras!


End file.
